


Transformers Prime: Airachnid's Return

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Invasion, Post-War, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After years of fighting on a bloodbath of a civil war, of seeing their brothers and sister die in front of them, the Autobots finally brought peace to the planet. With new life finally coming to the planet, our heroes can at last relax.But deep down, they could feel that this peace wouldn't be for long...And they could feel more terrible at being...
Relationships: Bulkhead/Wheeljack (Transformers)





	Transformers Prime: Airachnid's Return

**Author's Note:**

> Okay before you start reading a important note: this fic is NOT meant to connect to Robots in Disguise (cuz' let's be honest, that show sucked as a sequel), the objective of this fanfic is to fill the plot hole left by the Prime show.
> 
> And for context, this takes place around...3-4 years after Predacons Rising.

_**[Bumblebee: Narrating]** _

**_Cybertron...our home, for generations it has been a peaceful world. That was until a civil war broke us apart to the point we couldn't even stay in our home anymore. But after years of fighting, after years of torture, years of this endless nightmare...it was over._ **

**_We could finally be return to our home again, live our old lives, have a peaceful walk around the streets without being in fear of getting shot between your optics. Our home planet had finally returned to what it use to be: A peaceful planet._ **

**_And the best part was that we could that, this time, peace was gonna be permanent...right?_ **

* * *

_**High Council** _

* * *

The High Council (nicknamed the New High Council) was one of the most resent rebuild Cybertronian palaces, even tho it was destroyed on the Autobot/Decepticon civil war, it wasn't far from being reformed.

Managing the place was Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee, Arcee and Heatwave, that was until they could have a decent election to determent to true new leaders of Cybertron, they were checking for any ships that would be arriving to live again in their new restored Cybertron until Smokescreen walked in in his robotic form, follow by another bot.

"...and then I told Jack that we should prank the human jerk more often but then he said-"

"Smokscreen?" asked Ultra Magnus "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey Ultra!" Somkescreen said cheerfully "I was talking about our earth adventures...well, mostly mine, to the new born here."

He then presented the newly born bot to them, he had a buff looking torso with the autobot insignia on the middle with lights in between, his legs at, his legs resemble what looked like tanks tracks, his should had cybertronian wheels on it and he had his harms were similar to Bumblebee's. His head was also similar to Bee's but had little black antennas on each side of it. As for his colors he was mostly green but had a feel black stripes on him.

Heatwave then walk to greete the new Autobot.

"Greetings," he said standing his hand to him "I'm Heatwave, commander of the Rescue Bots and temporary High Council member. And you are?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" the young Autobot said cheerfully with a smile on his face and shaking Heatwave's hand "I'm Wasp."

"Well then, welcome to the Autobots Wasp" greeted Bumblebee, but as he took a closer look at the new Autobot he noticed that did had yellow eyes instead of blue.

Before he could ask anything, Smokescreen took Wasp to explore more of the rebuild Cybertron, as hey left Bumblebee turned to his fellow High Council members.

"Uhm, does anyone know why does Wasp have yellow eyes?" the black and yellow bot asked.

"Simple," said Ultra Magnus "ever since the war started and we were split into two factions, it was difficult to see who was our allies since in battle you couldn't really see the symbol. It was then decided that we would pic a different color to our eyes to distinguish Autobots to Decepticons. However, since the war is over, we no longer have to have blue eyes to know who's our ally."

"Oh..." said Bumblebee "so that explains that."

"I don't know you guys," said Arcee "but I'm keeping my blue eyes."

"Same here" Bumblebee agreed with Arcee.

"I'm keeping the red eyes, they mach with my red paint job" spoke Heatwave.

As the Autobots continue talking, an image of a space ship appeared on their screen. Ultra Magnus then press the button to communicate to the unknown ship.

"This is Ultra Magnus, High Council commander, identify yourself."

" _Gee...is this how you greet your old friends?_ " a familiar british voice spoke from the screen.

"Wait, Inferno?" asked Bumblebee, shocked to hear the voice of his comrade.

" _BUMBLEBEE!!? YOU'RE TALKING NOW? Primus, how long have we been away?_ "

"Wait...we?" asked Arcee.

" _Yup!_ " Inferno responded " _Me, Hoist, Skids, Hot Rod and Prowl"_

The four Autobots smiled, the news that more of their friends were still alive and functioning was just what they needed to hear after 4 years of waiting.

"So how long will it take for you folks to arrive?" asked Heatwave.

" _We'll be landing on the moon first for a little break before landing, after that in...4 to 5 Earth hour we'll be landing there in no time."_

"We honestly can't wait to show you how much has changed after the war, besides, we could use some more hands" Arcee spoke with a cheerful tone on her voice.

" _We'll do High Council member Arcee"_ and with that Inferno ended the transmission.

* * *

_**Luna 1** _

* * *

Inferno's ship gently landed on the surface of Luna 1 so his crew could finally rest a little, as they sat down for a bit and relaxed and loud, weird noise was heard from outside. It was something like a scream of pain and anger at the same time.

"What was that?" asked Skids frightened.

"I'll see what it was" said Hoist, opening the ships doors and walking outside. As he started investigating, he started filling extremely uneasy with the inviorment of the moon, like something was watching him, or worst, someONE!

As he got deeper and deeper into the moon, he heard something rushing behind him, he turned around quickly but didn't see nothing.

"W-who there!?!" Hoist said frightened "S-sh-show YOURSELF!!"

" _Autobot..._ " a voice said, making Hoist, reach for his gun and pointing at...nothing, he still didn't know where this voice was coming from, but knew it wasn't good.

"SHOW YOURSELF!!" Hoist demanded, but unknown to him an monstrous figure was slowly approaching him. It was big, with parts that even looked organic. Hoist turned around terrefied and started shooting at the thing but it bearly did anything, and the worst was that it seemed to make the creature angrier and made it rush towards the green autobot.

Back at their ship, it's been an hour since Hoist set off to search for the mysterious noise, the crew started to worry and consider making a search party for him, until Hoist finally showed up in front of the ship. Inferno was the first to walk up to him.

"Finally, you were getting everyone here worry-" as Inferno finally got cloose enough he saw Hoist was actually missing part of his face and energon was bleeding from it.

"Primus...HOIST WHAT HAPPEN-"

Right before Inferno finish his sentence, Hoist bit right into the red autobot's neck and ripped a piece out of it, he then reached for his chest and started bitting more of the metal flesh making Inferno land on the ground nearly dying.

"The rest of the crew saw that in horror, as now a monster looking Hoist looked at them and ran towards his once crewmates.


End file.
